Powercore
A powercore is each separate section of the snake-like Colossatron, which has its own specific properties based on its color. There are three basic types, each represented by a primary color, and three secondary types, each represented by (duh) a secondary color. These power cores are usually obtained by finding them drifting nearby as you attack a city. Yes, the victim cities have, roaming loose in the streets, power cores compatible with a rampaging machine of unknown origin, which they never choose to use in their own defense. Each color has a range of special abilities, one of which is "free" to use each day at random, the non-free ones being available at any time if you purchase them. Once an ability is purchased, you can manually equip that type at any point, if you so choose. Each of these power cores has a given amount of health, and as they take damage they lose it. When it is out of health, it becomes non-functional, and can be "thrown" at enemies, blowing up like a grenade. * Red Powercores: One of the Three colors you find. Its weapons include: **Missile Launcher: Launches Missiles. Effective! **Cluster Bombs: Fires bombs that explode in a carpet of grenades and shrapnel. **Spread Shot: A fully-automatic shotgun. Deadly at close range. **The Reaper: Steals life from enemies. * Orange Powercores: Combine Red and Yellow to create this Powercore. Its weapons include: **Flame Thrower: Sets nearby enemies on fire with waves of flame. **Fire Nova: Fires rings of flame out from the center of the weapon, incinerating foes. **Minigun: Tear enemies to shreds with this classic fan favorite. **Boomerang Launcher: Fires boomerangs in arcs of pure destruction! * Yellow Powercores: The second of the Three colors you find. Its weapons include: **Laser Beam: Hotter than the surface of the Sun! Mmm, melty! **Pulse Blaster: Fires an incredible amount of bullets per second, mostly at enemies. **Sniper Cannon: Shoots targets near and far with powerful bolts of energy. **Sonic Shocker: Fires groups of compressed rings to shatter molecular bonds. * Green Powercores: Combine Yellow and Blue to create this Powercore. Its weapons include: **Proximity Repair: Repairs itself and other weapons around it. **Laser Cutter: Add a little energy sawblade to your life. **Plasma Cannon: Causes massive damage to groups of enemies...with plasma! **Helix Beam: Concentrated energy that uses space-age movement technology. * Blue Powercores: The last of the colors you find. Its weapons include: **Thunder Blaster: Great balls of lightning destroy most things in their path - stuns to boot! **Lightning Spire: Zaps nearby enemies with strikes of lightning, stunning them. **Ice Cannon: Fires ahards of ice that shatter on impact, hitting nearby enemies. **Tractor Beam: Pulls enemies towards Colossatron, sometimes stunning them! * Purple Powercores: Combine Blue and Red to create this Powercore. Its weapons include: **Attack Drones: These drones chase down enemies with mini-cannons! **Repair Drones: These drones boast the lastest in death machine repair technology. **Rail Gun: Slow rate of fire, but it goes through EVERYTHING! **Black Hole Generator: Uses singularities to crush enemies together and stun them.